1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power regulator, and more particularly to a power regulator with a bypass and splice capability that can bypass and splice a power connection and reduce heat generated by the power regulator when full power output is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical power devices such as motors use power regulators to adjust power instead of energizing the motors directly by relays. The power regulators can increase and decrease input voltage gradually when the motors are turned on and off. This prevents damaging the motors by avoiding sudden increases and decreases in torque applied to the motors. Conventional power regulators use SCR (silicon controlled rectifiers) thyristors as power regulation elements to regulate power. In an early design, all electrical current always passes through the SCR thyristors because no bypass relays are built into the power regulators. Consequently the SCR thyristors generate a lot of heat, and large cooling fins are needed. This increases the power regulators' volume and shortens the SCR thyristors' life span.
With reference to FIG. 8, SCR thyristors and bypass relays are built into a power regulator to overcome the problems of the early design. A conventional power regulator in accordance with the prior art comprises two control boards (50, 52), a relay connecting board (53), a triggering loop board (58), three relays (51) and three SCR (silicon controlled rectifiers) thyristor boards. The relays (51) are mounted on the relay connecting board (53) and have an input terminal and an output terminal. The SCR thyristor boards are mounted on the triggering loop board (58), correspond to the relays (51) and comprise a circuit board (54), two SCR thyristors (55, 56), Cu—Pt leads, two cooling fins (60), an input conductive element (57) and an output conductive element (59). The circuit board (54) has an input end and an output end. The SCR thyristors (55, 56) are mounted on the circuit board (54), inversely join each other in parallel and have a rear side, an input terminal and an output terminal. The input and output terminals of the SCR thyristors (55, 56) are connected to the corresponding input and output terminals of the relays (51) through the Cu—Pt leads. The cooling fins (60) are mounted respectively on the rear sides of the SCR thyristors (55). The input conductive element (57) is mounted on the input end of the circuit board (54) and is connected to the relay connecting board (53). The output conductive element (59) is mounted on the output end of the circuit board (54) and connected to the relay connecting board (53).
When a motor attached to the conventional power regulator is run for an extended time, the relays (51) in the conventional power regulator are energized and electrical current passes through the relays (51) to reduce heat generated by the SCR thyristors (55, 56) and prolong the SCR thyristors' life span. However, because the relays' (51) volume is rather large, space for the cooling fins (60) of the SCR thyristors (55, 56) in the power regulator is limited. Furthermore, connection between the relays (51) and the SCR thyristors (55, 56) through the Cu—Pt leads is not stable enough, and layout of the conventional power regulator is complicated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a power regulator with a bypass and splice capability to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.